The name's Jackson, Paige Jackson
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: Sequel to Hackers-the FBI hire Paige to help them on a little spying mission...
1. Default Chapter

This is a sequel to Hackers but it goes in between chapter 18 and the epilogue somewhere. Anywho, I felt that my fans (all those very weird people out there!) deserved to have more Paige stories-okay so I wanted to write them, but hey don't shatter my illusions just yet! Please review!  
  
The name's Jackson, Paige Jackson.  
  
I've got a brand new pair of roller skates. (Not a song chapter!)  
  
"No way! Not in this life time or even this reality!" Paige yelled at the man from the FBI.  
  
"Miss Jones..."  
  
"It's Jackson actually, the paper work has gone through already." She glared at him from across the table in one of the rooms in Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Jackson, I know this has nothing to do with you're specified expertise, but we need a teenage girl to do this and you are contractually obliged to do what ever the US government needs of you."  
  
"So I would just be spying on these people?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do I get cool gadgets?" Her eyes lit up.  
  
"No. You will have the earpiece and mike on you so we know exactly what is going on."  
  
"But you will be safe in the car outside." She sighed and leaned her chair back so she was balancing it. "I don't suppose I have much choice in this do I?"  
  
"No, you don't. Here," He handed her a file and got up from his chair. "Read this, you start on Monday."  
  
As soon as he had left the room, Paige flopped onto the table and banged her head on it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She said while head banging. "Why me? Why not some bimbo they could have dragged off the street. Oh wait, it's because they don't have to pay me. The cheapskates!"  
  
She got up and walked out of the room, swiping her card in the slot she made her way down to the heart of the SGC-the infirmary to moan with Janet.  
  
"Jaaaannnn." She moaned as she sank into one of the chairs.  
  
"What's up Paige?" Janet asked sitting on the edge of her desk.  
  
"The government, my life and cod liver oil."  
  
"Okay the government and your life I can understand, but cod liver oil?"  
  
"It tastes weird."  
  
"On a more serious note?" She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, I have this stupid assignment that they could have roped anyone into but they chose me and now I have to be a stupid waitress in a stupid cheesy restaurant and wear stupid roller skates for two weeks until they catch the guys!" She said slapping the file onto the table next to Janet. "Oh, wait, you can't see this." She picked the file back up.  
  
"What do you want me to do about this?" The doctor asked in a you-got- yourself-into-this-you-can-get-yourself-out tone.  
  
"Nothing but I feel better talking about it." She grinned and ran out of the office.  
  
"Anytime." Janet said to herself.  
  
---------  
  
Monday night Daniel dropped Paige off at Mackey's Place, a tacky looking place in Colorado Springs. She was among three new waitresses being trained in the art of serving drinks and food while skating around to pop music.  
  
"These are your uniforms," Bob the deputy manager said handing the three girls their short skirts and tight semitransparent shirts. "And these are your skates."  
  
"Nice." Paige muttered as she took her red and black skates.  
  
"Change and then we'll se how you do with a practice run before we open again." Bob said motioning towards the staff toilets.  
  
The three girls emerged several minutes later in their uniforms; none of them were doing badly on the roller skates.  
  
"Okay," Bob said handing Paige a tray with a glass of water on it. "Take this to the other end of the room, stop, turn around and come back."  
  
Paige did this with ease, not spilling a drop of the water.  
  
"Well done, next." He handed the tray to the next girl who succeeded in getting to the other end of the room but wasn't so good at the stopping part; she landed on her butt covered with water. "Okay, practice stopping without the tray first. Next."  
  
By the time the customers were arriving all girls were gliding along and stopping no problem.  
  
-----------  
  
"How did you're first day go?" Sam asked the next morning in the commissary.  
  
"Alright, only dropped the tray a couple of times." She grinned and stood up.  
  
"Have you grown?" Sam said looking up at her.  
  
"Nope, I'm practicing for tonight." She glided off to get some orange juice almost knocking Jack over in the process.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled after her and sat down next to his former 2IC.  
  
She grinned at him. "I thought that the General ate by himself."  
  
"And miss what's happening in the lower ranks? Never!" He smiled. "How are you?"  
  
"Haven't asked me enough this morning?" She teased.  
  
"How many times have I asked you?"  
  
"Well, there was when we woke up, the second was when..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I get it. So how's the new leader of SG1 coping with Daniel?"  
  
"Fine, he has no idea how to control him so lets him do what he wants, as long as Teal'c keeps him out of mischief. He has no idea about science, but otherwise he's great."  
  
"So who's the better leader?"  
  
"No, I am not answering that."  
  
"Answering what?" Paige asked skating back to her seat.  
  
"Who the better leader is, me or what's-his-face."  
  
"Russell definitely." She said taking a bite of Jack's toast.  
  
"Thanks for that Paige. I can always count on you to boost my confidence and make sure I eat enough of the five food groups."  
  
"Yep, no problem."  
  
"Five food groups Jack?"  
  
"Sam, you of all people should know that Jello is the fifth food group!"(I would feel so stupid if there were 5 groups and I had forgotten one. I haven't have I?)  
  
"I thought there were six, you forgot chocolate Colonel." She raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh get a room." Paige muttered and skated off.  
  
"Weird girl."  
  
---------------  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Gracias

References to Starsky and Hutch.  
  
Zorra means B*t*H  
  
Hijo de puta means B**t**D.  
  
Gracias.  
  
"Hey Jack!" Paige said skating into his office in her work uniform.  
  
"Paige, aren't you supposed to be at work?"  
  
"Hence the uniform." She shook her head. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask you a favour."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Um, well, about the whole getting Kinsey locked up. I mean I did have a condition about going through the Stargate and I was wondering if you could stick to it, like soon?"  
  
"You want to go to another planet?"  
  
"I thought that's what I just said."  
  
"Sorry Paige but only SG teams and important people can go through."  
  
"But if you ever needed a computer specialist you'd use me right?"  
  
Jack smiled and picked up a file he was reading. "Sure."  
  
"Cool, gotta go, should have been meeting dad ten minutes ago."  
  
"You'll probably be there before him." He shouted after the fleeing figure.  
  
----------------------  
  
Mackey's Place.  
  
"Paige, do you see him?" The little annoying voice in her ear said.  
  
"Yes." She whispered without moving her lips. She skated over to the table where a group of men in suits were sitting looking at the menu. "Are you ready to order?"  
  
She took the order and went back to the kitchen to collect the plates. Making sure no one was looking, she placed a minute bug on the bottom of one of the plates.  
  
"Here you go." She placed the plates in front of the men and smiled. "Enjoy your meal."  
  
Skating to the staff toilets she continued her conversation with the FBI in the car outside. "Definitely mafia."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Trust me, I'm half Italian." She said. "Okay so they're not Italian, but they are definitely mafia. Just listen okay?"  
  
"It's all in Spanish."  
  
"So they're the Spanish mafia."  
  
"I don't know Spanish."  
  
"Useless!" She sighed and went back out to the restaurant. "I'll translate after, just make sure you got it on tape."  
  
"Will do."  
  
She skated over to the mafia table. "Is every thing alright?" She asked.  
  
"Mucho bueno." One of the older looking men smiled patting his stomach.  
  
"Gracias. ¿quieres postre? » She asked if they would like dessert.  
  
"Si por favor." She took their orders and cleared the plates away.  
  
"Eres mucho guapa." One of the younger men said she looks very pretty. "Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Nope, and I'm not looking." She said wiping the table. He grabbed her arm. "Let go."  
  
"I don't think so. Are you Spanish, you have a foreign look about you?"  
  
"Half Italian, please let go."  
  
"Why, are you scared we might do something to you?"  
  
"Look Mister, I am not scared of you or your friends okay? But I warn you to let go now if you don't want half the Air Force and the Washington Italian Mafia down on your backs."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
"No, it's the truth!"  
  
"Let her go Pablo." The oldest, fattest man said.  
  
"Aww but boss, she's..."  
  
"Pablo! She's got connections, we leave her be." The man turned to Paige. "I am sorry for the inconvenience we have caused to you, please accept this tip." He thrust a wad of cash into her hands.  
  
"Gee thanks Mister." She smiled and skated off.  
  
"Stupido!" She heard with a slap coming from the table and laughed. "Hey Starsky." She whispered. "I got the evidence you need right here, marked notes stolen a week ago from that place."  
  
"The bank Paige, they robbed a bank."  
  
Paige smiled, she loved winding him up. She skated back towards the table as the doors to the restaurant burst open and armed FBI agents swarmed in.  
  
"You!" Pablo shouted as he was led outside to the police cars. "You little ZORRA!!!" He yelled at Paige.  
  
"Hijo de puta! » She yelled back.  
  
"Well done Paige." The voice from her ear said standing next to her.  
  
"Why thank you Mr Starsky."  
  
"Don't push it Missy." He smiled. "We'll need the money he gave you for the hearing.  
  
"What money?" She asked innocently. "I don't see any money."  
  
"Paige."  
  
"Fine!" She thrust the wad into his hand. "But don't expect any favours again!" She said skating off to get changed.  
  
---------------  
  
"So Paige, given up the waitressing?" Jack asked walking into the small room.  
  
"Yep." She said crouched over a computer. "There, it works now." She sat up.  
  
"Good, so you know that deal we made?"  
  
"When do I go through?" She said jumping up.  
  
"Whoa! I didn't say anything about that." He held his hands up.  
  
"But you meant it."  
  
"Yes, okay so it's a routine mission to Warrick's planet. The one with the space race?"  
  
"Yeah, what do I gotta do?"  
  
"Just install a more complex fire wall to their computers at Tecon. Then you can have a tour of the city."  
  
"Wicked!" She cried and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Okay, need air Paige. Air is vital here." He teased and she slapped him playfully.  
  
-----------------  
  
Please review. 


	3. Wormhole sickness

Wormhole sickness.  
  
SG1, now with only three members, was gathered in the embarkation room with General O'Neill and Doctor Fraiser.  
  
"So guys, have fun without me." Jack smiled.  
  
"Fun? With out you? Yep, I can manage that." Daniel laughed earning himself a dead arm. "Jack that...I can't feel my arm!"  
  
"Oh grow up the pair of you!" Janet said.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." They bowed and tipped their imaginary hats.  
  
"So where is you're daughter Daniel?" Sam asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? The only time I ever see her is when I drive her home at night or to work in the morning and of course when she wants to borrow money."  
  
Jack smirked to himself, if this mission went well he was thinking of training Paige up to be the fourth member of SG1.  
  
The door to the corridor outside slid open and Paige came running in with her laptop in one hand, and her hat in another.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" She cried as she skidded to a halt in front of the gate.  
  
"You're worse than your father." Jack said steadying her.  
  
"Hey! I'm right here."  
  
"I know Danny, and here you'll stay if you don't get a move on." He turned to the control room. "Dial her up!"  
  
The gate started spinning and doing its thing. Paige stared at it in awe, okay so she'd seen it in action a couple of times before but it was still amazing. The gate engaged and the wormhole whooshed into existence.  
  
"Okay SG1, you have a go." He grinned before lightly kissing Sam on the cheek and ruffling Daniel's hair. "Aw, my babies have grown up."  
  
"Jack!" Daniel cringed.  
  
"Look after Daniel Paige!" he yelled after them as they walked up the metal ramp and through the blue, shimmering puddle.  
  
"Welcome Major Carter!" Warrick beamed as the blonde emerged the other side, followed by Paige who almost threw up.  
  
"Note to self, don't eat before travelling through the Stargate."  
  
"Warrick, its good to be back." She smiled and shook the man's hand.  
  
"Teal'c, Doctor Jackson and you must be the computer programmer?" He asked the pale teenager.  
  
"You could call it that." She said uneasily, she'd never actually seen an alien that looked like an alien. "I'm Paige."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"So, where is this computer?" Sam asked.  
  
"In Tecon, I will show you." He said walking towards a very large building.  
  
"So how's the job going?" Daniel asked Warrick as they entered the building.  
  
"Very well thank you. It is very interesting." He smiled at the clerk behind the desk. "Warrick and visitors from Earth to upgrade the computers."  
  
The receptionist typed into her computer. "Yes, it's control room 2, report to Haden."  
  
"Thank you." Warrick smiled and led the way again.  
  
"What of Eamon?" Teal'c asked about Warricks brother.  
  
"He is well."  
  
"Good."  
  
The alien led them to a small room and closed the door behind them. He pushed a pin code into a panel on the wall and a door slid open the other side of the room. Leading the way, Warrick stepped out and into the room full of computers and other expansive looking technology.  
  
"This is control room 2. This is Haden." He said as a man walked up to them and nodded in acknowledgement. "Haden this is Paige the computer programmer, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c."  
  
"Nice to meet you at last." He grinned. "Eamon doesn't stop talking about how you almost won the race."  
  
"Eamon?"  
  
"Yes, he was transferred to electronics after his bit in the scheme of things." The young man said running his hand through his scruffy, sandy coloured hair. "So Paige, want to get started?"  
  
"Sure." The girl stepped forward and smiled. "Um, how different is your technology to ours?"  
  
"Come on I'll show you." He grinned and grabbed her wrist, leading her to the back of the room he explained about the complicated matrix of it all.  
  
"How long are you going to be Paige?" Daniel called.  
  
"Dunno, come back in about two hours, I'll tell you then."  
  
"Fine, see you then." He yelled back only receiving a wave of her hand in return.  
  
SG1 followed Warrick out of the room to catch up on everything they missed over the last how many months since they were last there.  
  
------------------  
  
Two hours later SG1 returned to control room 2 to find Paige frantically typing on her laptop while having a conversation with Haden and Eamon who had appeared about an hour beforehand.  
  
"So anyway, I said that he should get a job and start earning some clean money, as in a legal job. He told me that..." She paused. "Hey guys, have a nice two hours without me?" She put on her sweet and innocent, perfect little angel face.  
  
"We did indeed." Teal'c said.  
  
"Makes me feel so special." She replied.  
  
"How long are you going to be?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Not long, I just have this one last virus to kill, then another firewall to install then I'm done."  
  
"So how long?"  
  
"About ten minutes, then another ten to see if they are all working. Twenty."  
  
"We'll be waiting out side." Sam said before leading her team back out. 


End file.
